Eye of the tiger
by ReverieKingsleigh
Summary: Ella pensó que estaba sola en el gimnasio del hotel, por eso decidió cantar a todo pulmón mientras se ejercitaba. Él no sabía si era buena idea saltarse su rutina diaria de ejercicio, pero la curiosidad decidió por él. AU


Yei, milenios sin publicar, pero era porque de repente tenía demasiadas responsabilidades y aparentemente no sé balancear bien ninguna de ellas...

Dejando eso de lado, decidí que mientras terminaba el resto de los fics y capítulos que debo debería dejarles este corto AU, donde la idea también viene de un prompt. Porque los comentarios, ideas y prompts me inspiran :P

Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir no me pertenece.

* * *

" **Eye of the tiger"**

Ojos azules brillaron al ver la gran cantidad de aparatos para ejercitarse distribuidos por todo el lugar, giró su cabeza para analizar una vez más los alrededores y vio que su conclusión era acertada, vacío. Se encontraba sola en ese enorme piso. Una sonrisa pícara se posó en sus labios y ella se puso a tararear. Se acercó a una máquina de pesas del gimnasio y cambió al poco rato a otra, probando todas las que captaban su atención, saltando de un lado a otro con emoción. Pronto su tarareo se transformó en una canción conocida.

Él se encontraba parado frente a la puerta del gimnasio, decidiendo si saltarse su rutina diaria o darse la oportunidad de disfrutar el amanecer que se colaba por la ventana del pasillo. En medio de su discusión mental fue interrumpido por palabras amortiguadas que conocía muy bien y la curiosidad decidió su destino. Con su maleta deportiva al hombro abrió la puerta y ojos verdes se toparon con cabello negro y sus oídos con la clara voz la joven que ahora estaba en la escaladora.

"and the last known survivor" cantaba la joven a todo pulmón centrada en su ejercicio sin sospechar que era observada. "Stalks his prey in the night and his fortune must always be"

"¡EYE OF THE TIGER!" El joven tiró su maleta en su entusiasmo por completar la canción, arrepintiéndose cuando le siguió un silencio total. Breves rechinidos de la escaladora interrumpieron la calma y Adrien por fin vio el rostro de la joven que lo había atraído al gimnasio con su voz.

Marinette entró en pánico, apenas logrando la coordinación necesaria para bajarse de la escaladora y ver a quien la había descubierto cantando a un volumen escandaloso mientras se ejercitaba. Pronto olvidó las disculpas que había formulado en su cabeza y de sus labios salieron sonidos incoherentes que hicieron que el rubio sonriera. Ella se apenó aún más, un chico que era demasiado guapo la había encontrado en esas circunstancias que probablemente habían arruinado su oportunidad de una buena impresión, todo gracias a su interpretación de tan conocida canción.

"¿Ejercitándote?" Adrien se recriminó mentalmente por su absurda pregunta, pero recuperó su entusiasmo cuando vio a la joven asentir aún con mejillas sonrosadas. "Adorable" pensó al verla jugar con sus coletas y despeinarse un poco en el proceso. "¿Puedo unirme?"

Marinette asintió de nuevo, insegura porque la entrada al gimnasio del hotel era libre y no necesitaba su permiso. Observó al joven recoger su mochila del suelo y caminar hacia la pared más cercana para dejarla recargada a la vez que sacaba una botella de agua del interior. Luego se estiró un poco mientras caminaba hacia una zona vacía y comenzó su calentamiento. En un momento el chico volteó a verla y ella salió de su estupor con un salto y con disimulo se dirigió a la caminadora. Esperaba que correr un poco le hiciera olvidar esos brillantes ojos verdes. Luego de unos minutos bajó su ritmo a un trote moderado para recuperarse luego de forzar sus piernas a una carrera forzada y la joven dejó que sus pensamientos ya calmados se centraran en la vista del amanecer que podía ver por las enormes ventanas. Pero la calma fue interrumpida cuando escuchó sonidos a su lado y por instinto volteó para toparse con la otra persona que había decidido ir al gimnasio esa mañana y que de todos los aparatos presentes, ahora se encontraba usando la caminadora que estaba justo al lado. Inconscientemente aceleró el paso, apretando los botones de la máquina para subir el ritmo que podía compararse con el de una carrera olímpica.

Adrien al verla aumentar la velocidad de su caminadora, tomó esa acción como un reto y presionando los mismos botones que ella en su caminadora alcanzó el mismo ritmo de la joven. Durante varios minutos mantuvieron el ritmo acelerado hasta que pasó lo inevitable. El rubio giró su cabeza y se encontró por un momento con ojos azules que lo veían con determinación, esa mirada lo hizo sonreírle a la joven de pelo negro, que sin poder reaccionar adecuadamente ante su encantadora sonrisa, tropezó.

Ambos terminaron en el suelo, él había tratado de alcanzarla para evitar su caída, tropezando él también y acabando junto a ella en el suelo abrazándola. Sonrieron con mejillas teñidas de rojo y se levantaron con movimientos temblorosos por el ejercicio y nerviosismo. Apagaron las caminadoras y sin decir ni una palabra caminaron hacia la siguiente hilera de aparatos para ejercitarse como si no hubieran acabado en el suelo estruendosamente hace unos momentos.

Pasó un rato y ambos terminaron recargados contra la pared bebiendo agua de sus respectivas botellas y tratando de recuperar sus respiraciones y pulsos normales. Habían competido en cada máquina que habían encontrado en el gimnasio y ahora lamentaban haber forzado tanto sus cuerpos en su intento de superar al otro en una búsqueda de una victoria que ahora no parecía tan necesaria.

"it's the thrill of the fight" citó la letra de la canción el rubio, luego de que se hubiera recuperado un poco.

Marinette rió con algo de dificultad. "No recuerdo haberte retado" comentó en un tono de broma al recordar el resto de la canción.

El joven sólo se levantó y le extendió la mano con una sonrisa sin responderle nada, ayudándola a levantarse para volver a dirigirse a ella con la mayor normalidad que le fue posible. "Creo que nos falta el enfriamiento."

"ah… sí" respondió la joven de ojos azules, que agradecía que su rostro ya no pudiera ponerse más rojo.

"Soy Adrien, por cierto." Aún no soltaba la mano de la joven y la agitó ligeramente como saludo.

"Marinette." Contestó automáticamente correspondiendo el saludo con una sonrisa.

"Marinette" soltó su mano con lentitud, observando como la joven asentía. "You have the eye of the tiger."

Ojos azules parpadearon tratando de entender qué le quería decir el rubio frente a ella con ese enunciado, sonriendo cuando llegó a la conclusión de que le había otorgado la victoria del "duelo" que habían tenido en el gimnasio.

Adrien por su parte pensaba en la letra de la canción y que era realmente una fortuna que hubiera encontrado unos ojos que encajaban con esa descripción. "Marinette, ¿quieres entrenar mañana también?"

"So logro levantarme mañana, me encantaría." Reía la joven ocultando su nerviosismo y emoción con esa respuesta.

"Es una cita." Afirmó el joven con una confianza que no sentía. "Después de todo, I have the eye of the tiger, too." Y aprovechándose de esa confianza fingida le guiñó el ojo a la joven que comenzó a hiperventilar.

Marinette se abanicó el rostro con sus manos, tratando de no ver en la dirección del joven que había comenzado su estiramiento viendo hacia el horizonte como si nada. Y ella estaba haciendo lo posible por controlarse, se abanicó más fuerte, no podía morir de un paro cardiaco o algo por el estilo, mañana tenía una cita a la que no podía faltar, aunque eso significara que debía alargar sus vacaciones un día más en el hotel.

El rubio veía el sol saliendo en todo su espléndor por la ventana, contento con admitir que su rutina de todas las mañanas lo había llevado a encontrarse con la joven que lo había dejado enamorado en tan sólo un rato. Ahora tenía una cita con ella, sólo faltaba conocerla de verdad.

* * *

Extra

Los encargados del hotel veían al rubio con confusión y al ver esos brillantes y adorables ojos verdes no pudieron más que aceptar su solicitud.

Marinette llegaba al gimnasio con una coleta, esperando que su cabello no terminara igual de desastroso que el día anterior, sólo hasta que había regresado a su habitación había podido ver el mal estado en que lucía luego de su "duelo" con cierto chico que, al igual que ella, gustaba del ejercicio. Justo como el día anterior encontró el lugar vacío, no sabía si agradecer o no que el hotel estuviera en temporada baja, pero sin tomarle mucha importancia dejó sus cosas en una esquina y decidió comenzar a calentar sus músculos en caso de que de nuevo tuviera que esforzarse al máximo. Sus piernas y brazos protestaron sólo de recordar el gran esfuerzo al que habían sido sometidos y ella estaba por alentar sus movimientos cuando un estruendo la interrumpió.

Se abrió la puerta del gimnasio y entró Adrien con lentes oscuros que cubrían sus ojos verdes y su equipo de entrenamiento normal, pero se detuvo para bajar su mochila y dejarla en la máquina más cercana y voltear a ver a Marinette que ya había bajado sus brazos y lo veía con confusión en su rostro. Lentamente el rubio se quitó los lentes y música empezó a escucharse por todo el lugar.

Marinette veía nerviosa a su alrededor, evitando la mirada del chico que se acercaba a ella al ritmo de la música.

"Creo que es nuestra canción." Dijo mientras le extendía elegantemente una mano a la joven que sólo pudo tomarla sin saber qué esperar ni cómo reaccionar. "Me he tomado la libertad de pedir que la pusieran para nosotros." Vio con apreciación cómo la joven se sonrojaba. "¿Quieres que retomemos nuestro duelo my lady?"

Marinette no sabía si golpearlo o golpearse por terminar en esa situación, así que fue por su siguiente mejor opción. "Creo que tendrás que afrontar tu derrota tarde o temprano." Su sonrisa hizo que Adrien correspondiera el gesto y se sonrojara al verla tan determinada.

La cabina de seguridad del hotel tenía a los encargados del gimnasio atentos a las pantallas de la cámara de seguridad, festejando en el momento en que vieron que la joven dejaba atrás al rubio para anotarse una victoria en la escaladora. Seguramente el joven que les había pedido poner la canción para acompañar su entrada triunfal al gimnasio ahora no estaría tan contento de ver que seguían viendo su "cita". Pero las apuestas comenzaron y el guardia de seguridad lamentó haber apostado tanto contra los encargados que veían con emoción el enfrentamiento.

Adrien y Marinette corrían en las caminadoras esperando no repetir el episodio del día anterior. Aumentaron la velocidad cuando se repitió "Eye of the tiger" en las bocinas del gimnasio y rieron procurando no perder su ritmo. Definitivamente ésa era su canción.


End file.
